The Quest of Code Lyoko 3: The Final Chapter
by Bmc16
Summary: Your Favorite Code Lyoko Warriors are back! It has been 5 years after their last adventures and have been enjoying life after death of XAXA. But something has happen to peace and new enemy has surfaced. Will warriors go back and defeat new threat or will this threat brake them and the world apart? Lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

THE QUEST OF CODE LYOKO 3: THE FINAL CHAPTER

By: Bmc16

Chapter 1 **** Five years later***

It is having been five years after XANA last attack and was beaten by Code Lyoko Warriors. The kingdom and the world have been finally at peace from XANA. Jeremy, odd, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and William have been traveling the world, protecting villages and killing monsters. Even they are still want to stay together and be warriors, they agreed since there is no more XANA, they can finally enjoy their lives and go their own way.

That doesn't mean they aren't friends and not stayed in contact. Thanks to Jeremy's new technology, they can use their holo-scan cards to view and talk to each other. Anyway, let's see how our warriors have been doing?

**Jeremy***

This young genius is now a head of tech industries for the kingdom. Now 24 of age, with still short blond hair, more slender body, and hardworking brain to keep his hands tinkering on new tech. he has develop new armor for soldiers, better medical transportation, upgrading defense systems for the kingdom and villages around the world.

He also makes sure the cost won't hurt anyone's pockets and helping to make sure lives are better. He lives a in his tech village with his big house near the edge of it. He finally has the dream of not being alone and doing good for the world.

He always stays contact with his warriors and his girlfriend Aelita. What is Aelita up to now?

**Aelita***

This young girl is actually ready to become queen. Her father is still around but he worries of not being there forever and his little girl won't be able to handle it. So, he has been training her to become queen and a leader to her people. She is now 24 years old, with slightly longer pink hair, has slender body and wears modern yet modest outfits.

She has help her kingdoms soldiers to fight, help with homeless, teach at orphanages, and explore other villages. As much as she loves her people, willing to protect, and love of being upcoming queen but she still miss her friends. She also misses being a warrior and missing Jeremy. She hopes one day she can become warrior queen with "king" boyfriend Jeremy at her side.

Now what is Odd up to?

**Odd***

This 25-year-old goofball is still enjoying his life in Animal village. He still wears his color purple, keep his hair up with tons of hairspray, and has more of build slender body. He lives in apartment with his dog kiwi near his work shop.

He has train young archers, be a goof for his hospital and trains soldiers. When he is not, he works on his drawing skills and sent them to his friends or sells him to villages. At night he builds or repairs vehicles with few crewmembers and his girlfriend Sam. He all though missed his friends and being a warrior, he once was. Missing adventures and making lame jokes to his friends. He is still glad to be still contact with Ulrich and others.

Now what is Ulrich up to now?

**Ulrich***

This young man is now 25 years old has become young sensei to his dojo. He has kept has spiked hair, wears uniform, and slender with mostly build. After last of adventures he had with his friends, he went back to Pencak Silat Village. He got a dojo with apartment above it.

He has trained soldiers and young karate students. He has help errands, does night watch, cares of the people and repairs vehicles and homes. As much as he like home, he misses being out on adventures with his friends and being a warrior. He has missed his girlfriend Yumi even though he still contacts. Maybe he too can be the warrior he once was and be with his friends.

What about Yumi?

**Yumi***

A young 26-year-old balances between a trainer and an innkeeper. Her black has grown but still short to her color bone, slender slightly build body and has more modern black and auburn clothes. She had moved back to Ninja village after last adventure she had.

She trains soldiers, works at hospital, helps out at her family's inn, and repairs damages of her village. She has grown back to loving her village and her family. Including keeping her 15-year-old brother out of trouble. Yet she missed her boyfriend Ulrich and her friends. Being a warrior and protecting the world is something she missed as well. It is hard for her to let it go but hopes to return to good old days with her friends.

And finally, William what is he up too?

**William***

Hot head young 25-year-old still believes he hotshot. Still have black hair but buzzed it at the bottom, loving his leather jacket and bad boy clothes and has built body. He was finally able to moved back to Warrior village after his friends went back to their own villages.

He trains soldiers, break dances with young teens, helps out turning around diligent, and serving his time at boxing gym to work. Being about to keep his time busy and his attitude in check, yet he misses his warrior friends. He liked being a part of a group and helping people. He wished that XAXA didn't control and he would have joined the group earlier. But he has to be patient and hope to get his chance back.

And the monster friends visit each of them every now and then.

There we have it folks. The warriors are at peace and enjoying their lives even they missed being warriors. It feels like nothing can break them or the peace.

 _ **Until one day all that will change…..**_

 **Hey everyone! I am back! I am sorry of being absent for so long. I didn't think of writing the third one. Also, I had a big loss in my family that happen, my only sister. So, I couldn't be in right mind to write. But now I am back. So how do you like warrior's lives now? What will happen for it all to change? Find out next time and review or pm for questions or suggestions. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

****Jeremy****

Jeremy tab his pencil on his desk as he looks through the blue prints on the latest invention he designs on holo-screen. He heard a knock on the door," Come on in." he looks up and see one of his tech assists came in with a clipboard. The young man looks at his boss and flip through the papers on his clip board," Everything in lab is stabilized and locked down for the evening. The new tech samples are up and ready for press tomorrow. Oh, your dinner evening with Aelita is about an hour away."

Jeremy smack himself in the forehead. He hates when he is from Aelita and happens to often forget their dates at last minute. Good thing he as reminders everywhere in lab. As much as he loves his job, he loves atelia even more," alight Greig. Take the rest of night off and everyone else to go home. I will leave in 30 minutes to close up." He has a thing of locking up and opening up cause of the suspense thieving of tech weaponry lately.

Greig nod and left the office. Other employs take their leave with him while Jeremy looks back at the screen. He than notice a small beeping noise next to the screen. He pulls up the beeping and it showed few unfriendly visitors. He pushes up his glasses," hmmm… something is up. It's not just them, its something else."

He looked at the screen and he's eyes widen. BOOOMM!

***Everyone***

Aelita was getting her flowy pink dress on for her date when beeper came on. Ulrich was warming up before his dinner and hears an alarming beeping. Odd and William were at odd's shop to fix William new fancy car that he wreaks again and starting listening to unsettling beeping. Yumi was closing down the training area and see her phone peeping.

A newswoman appeared on the screen," We are bringing you live form tech lavatory. Not to along ago, an explosion destruction of the main building. Everyone that was in the building left in time before the explosion but I just been informed that Jeremy body has not been found. It appears Jeremy was still in there when it happens and could be last site he was found alive. But we will bring you more…."

Screens were forced cut off…

***Aelita***

She fell on to her knees and felt tears down her cheeks. She couldn't believe Jeremy was gone. She shouldn't believe and sees the screen shut off along with the lights. She stops and gets up. She looks out her energy field with tears of not fear but of anger," Let's dance than..."

She than hears weapons and swords make sound. At least a dozen armed man surrounds her and ready to attack," Big mistake." She puts the field down with force and pink electric shield electrified the room.

***Ulrich***

He stood there watch the news take place. He holds his sword in tight grip when she mentions he friend dead. He sees the screen go black as so the rest of the room. He stood there silent and wait for a sound. He knew the explosion was no accident and who where was in his room knew it too.

He felt the vibrations of silent footsteps and draw sounds of the weapons. He moved his neck to the side," if anyone want to stay alive than leave." He then hears no moment and hears rain starting to tap against the window," alright than…."

He put his sword forward and hears guys scream in pain as lighting flashes.

***Odd and William***

For once in odd's live, he was speechless. He never though he might actually loss one of his best friends for real. William was stun of the event and look at odd. Odd look at his workers," leave now..." with an unsettling anger voice placed his own. His coworkers left without hesitations and shut the door.

Than the screen and lights went out. He looks at William," Ready for pay back...?" odd flick his writs and it appeared arrows around the writs. William nod and made shadow of the sword appeared," absolute." Than lighting flash as enemy's jump at them for attack.

Odd click the arrows forward, "You hurt Einstein…" He then shoots arrows forward.

***Yumi***

She left like some took a knife into her heart hearing her friend isn't found alive. She started to shake in the hands and talk unsettling breathes. She than see her training area and screen go dark. She felt she is not alone at all.

She suddenly stops shaking and start to breath normally. She sees that the shadows around her are moving with rain tapping on them and flash of the lighting shines the darken shadows. She put her hands behind her back," You messed with him, you messed with me."

She flicks the fans out on her hands. As the shadows comumes her, the sound of fans and lighting emerge together.

***Unknown***

The room was dark but light with only the fireplace and few candles. A red chair blocks the fireplace light form any shadows that lurk in the room. A man sat in the chair leg on top of other leg's knee. He has his hand fist to his cheek as he watches the fire and hears the storm.

He had a drink in his hand that is half full. His two rings on that hand cling against the glass up as he taps his fingers in movement. Cling…. Cling… Cling… Cling.

 _ **OH, MY GOODNESS! I can't believe what just happened?! I am sorry for not bring the chapter up sooner. I was busy with family and life. I am hoping to bring you guys more chapters soon! So, is Jeremy dead? Who is attaching the warriors and who is the man in the chair? Find out next time and leave a comment … Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***Odd***

The soldier's feet splash the puddles and mud as they ran over to odd's shop. The storm was getting worst as rain and wind harshly impacted on their bodies. They finally stop at the stop and the general of this village holt his men to stay silent. He hears of objects being thrown around and yells of pain of human voices.

He points his two fingers at the shop and soldiers cautiously put up their weapons and aim at the stop. Than he listens to a car starting up and put up his hand for a countdown. He silently countdown, 3….2…1... Than bam!

Odd was in the driver's seat," Yeah Hoo!" He hit the gas as the car hits the ground. General and the soldiers moved out the way as the car speed by. Odd sees the general and waved," HI!" and speed off to the gate with William in the back seat fighting of the intruders. General shoot his head and told the soldiers to find more intruders.

Odd speed down the muddy road," William your car is awesome!" as he pushed into second gear to lose the intruders. William kicked one in the stomach and punch another in the face," Hey, I just got it new paint! Try not to get us killed or my car scratched!" Odd chuckled," No promises!" Odd made a hard-left turn and sees the gate.

He speeds up as more intruders try to catchup with the car. He whistles at the quards to get notice. The quards notice and open the gate for them. He speeds the car pass the get just barely above Williams head than the gate slam shut, trapping the intruders. William finally took a breather and jump in the front seat," That was something. Ok if this happen to us, that means the others might have intruders as well."

Odd nod," Guess we got to save the princess since she is the closest. Hang on!" He floors it as William hangs to his car for dear life

***Aelita***

An intruder screams as he got blasted to the mirror and got knockout as glass shatter. Aelita punch and kick another one in the face. She uses an energy shield to bash them off their feet. She yells in pain as knife slice her arm. She turns to the intruder, took arm where the knife is and twist it out.

She pushes him to the wall and twist his arm more," Who are you and who sent you!?" The guy smirk," I don't tell. No one has to answer to you princess…" She got mad and smash his head against the wall. The guy was knockout and sunk to the floor.

Than lasers bullets fell across her room making her duck at her bed. She sees her room window open as the lighting flashes. She ran over to it and gets to the balcony ledge. She felt the storm have gotten worst, there was no way she can fly away. Down below she sees her soldiers fighting off the intruders.

She gasps at the scene and felt helpless at this point. Than she hears a car raptly hocking at her. She looks up at the street and see Williams car blasting though the crowd. Odd waved at her as William grabs on door handle.

She hears more coming behind her. She gets up onto the ledge and jumps down. She then landed into the backseat as odd made half U-turn stop under her balcony. Aelita look at him, "GO!" Odd nod," Hang on princess!" Odd floored it out to the gate and they disappear into the storm.

***Ulrich***

Ulrich kicked a guy out the window as the thunder roars it's sound. He has been slicing up the intruders and wrecking his home as the fight continues. He sees two of them going for him with blades of their own. He dodges their attacks, slice one in the stomach and the other got punch in the face.

He upper body has been sliced a few times as well of keep getting punches. He takes heavy breathing and heads down stairs. He sees 6 of them running up the stairs. He took a shield off unconscious man and goes to the back wall. He jumps, place shield under his feet, lands on the wall, and pushes forward. He did a front flip and surf off the intruders as he rode to the front door.

An intruder invades the front door and sees this as Ulrich smashes the shield in his face. When the men fell, Ulrich land on his hands and pull up on his feet. He sees his soldiers and students fighting the intruders. His general came up to him," You must leave sir. They will keep coming and we can hold them off as you get other warriors safely. Leave now!"

Ulrich nod and whistle loudly. A roar from the bike's engine came to life and speed its way out of the garage to him. He grabs the bike handle and spin its back side to the heads of few intruders. He did a wheeled and storm off into blinding storm to Yumi's village.

***Yumi***

Yumi back flips a guy onto the dinner table that broke in pieces. Than she throws her fans as men try to shoot at her. The fans slice their weapons out of their hands and she hands combat them to the floor. She picks one of them up and throws him to other three intruders.

Her fans reach her, and she grab them in her hands as she elbows one in the neck. She ran into the kitchen and sees man with laser blaster. The man blast at her with multiple lasers at once. She dodges behind the counter and thinks of her plan. She looks at fry pan above over and gets an idea.

She throws her fan around the room and near miss the man's helmet. The man chuckled," You missed sweetheart." Yumi stood up," I didn't miss honeybuns." The fan knocks the pan down and Yumi caught the pan in her hand. She quickly throws it at his face with a bang at the helmet. The man yelled in pain than gets kicked hard in the face.

Yumi breaths heavy as the men got knocked out. She ran outside to stormy weather outside. She sees her soldiers fighting against the intruders. She than got herself surround and took her stance. A varoom of the sound came into play and she turn her head. A beam of light came and jump over her. The bike used its back wheel to hit the intruders and got themselves knocked out.

Ulrich smile," Am I late?" Yumi rolled her eyes," As always. Now let's find the others." She gets on the bike and held onto him as the rode off into the stormy night.

***Unknown***

He sits in his chair as storm ranges on. He looks at his drink and sighs as he sat there bored. The door opens widely, and two young generals enter the room. A young female and male pace themselves into the middle of the room.

Male general bowed his head," My lord. We did as we were told, and we have retrieve the objects." The man made an evil side grin for the news.

 _ **Oh, my goodness! That was a tough chapter to right! I am glad that is done. Sorry for the late update. I hope to update soon. So, what is going on? Will warriors can reunite safely? Who is this new enemy and what are the objects? Find out next and leave a comment for ideas, advice, etc... See you next time! BYE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

***Unknown***

The rain has finally slowed down to light drizzle. The lighting and thunder had disappeared with the dark clouds. The night became slowly become quiet and stars started to appear in the sky as the storm moves farther away. Moon peeks over the clouds that remain and shine upon hidden camp.

Female and male generals wait for their boss to respond. The generals are twins. Her name is Tara, she has blond-strawberry long hair tied in lose pony tail, wears dark red long sleeve shirt undertheath black vest, has dark red jeans with black combat boots. His name is Tom, he has red spikey hair with buzz in the back, wears dark navy blue short sleeve shirt undertheath black vest, has dark navy-blue combat pants with black combat boots.

They both have blue eyes and strong face features. They belong to bandit tribe and had very abuse parents. At age of 15, the bandit camp was ambush by the king's army and they both took the that as of way to escape. They than came across 17 mystery man and he told them," I will make you both more respected and feared by many, so you will be able to be fear by anyone every again." They took the man's word.

AT age of 20 they both been train to haunt, gain knowledge, and kill anyone that is their target. They have also earned the title of generals of their army. Tara's army is all about stealth and gaining information while Tom's arm was brute force and intimating strength. Both willing to kill when necessary as their boss doesn't like unnecessary deaths.

The guy took his last of this drink and set it on the window seal. He turns to them and smile," than lets head to the lab." He walks pass them as they bow to him. He grabs his blood red orange jacket that with all black long sleeve shirt, black jeans and black boots with blood red orange lances. All three went out the door and head to the lab.

As he walks in front of generals, any one who was out there stop in their tracks. They made sure he never has anyone stand in his way cause of his unpredictability. The color he wears isn't terrifying enough when his dark blue eyes stares into your soul. He stops at the lab door and enters the passcode. The door open and they enter the lab.

They walk down the stairs as the head lab director greets them," sir everything is ready. The scanners have been made up to the standards and the gel has been modified to your requirements…" than he was interrupted by Tara," Oh stop your babbling. You know you didn't build those scanners or the gel was created by you. We took them form Jeremy's lab." Tara smirks at director as her brother grin," Yes me and my sister took them for the boss not for you. You should be lucky he even glance at you or given you the chance to work on this."

The director glare," why you little…ugh…gnu…" The boss stop, grab the man's throat, and give it a squeeze. He looks at him with no emotion," start the scanners, get the gel ready, and put the objects in." he let go and walk to the scanners which is at middle of the lab. The director finally catches his breathe and did as he told.

The scanners where light up with clear glass shines in the lab. Each object was place in the scanner which were each of warrior's weapons that were extras if anything happens to their originals. Also, each blood sample from warrior's survival earlier that night was place in pipe. The blue gel was place in the compartment of the scanner.

The boss ran his hand throw his black low fade with long fringe with blood red orange tip highlights as he waits for the scanners to set up on the balcony. After it all was done, he gives the director the nod to start it up. The director nod and press the green button to start.

The scanners beep and smoke came out of the pipes. The gel was drop to the scanner floor and touch the objects. The gel was then given the blood and stared to take form. The boss hummed and turn away. He looked at the director," Make sure they don't smell fear." The director was puzzled at this and see the three left the lab.

The boss walked with his generals as they were confused. Tom look at his boss," Sir, why did we leave? I don't understand." The boss smirked as they enter his home," Because this will be much more fun to hear form here."

The scanners created a smoke inside for the form to hid. The glass started to creak bit by bit. Than a gel like hand punch itself though the glass. Screams began to form…

 _ **Oh, my goodness. What is happen? I felt I need to make a chapter just for the villains. I had fun writing this one. I didn't have the name for the boss yet because I want it to have some intensity for now. What do you guys think? What is form becoming of? What is this guy's man goal? Find out next time! Leave a comment or advice! BYE!**_


End file.
